


Sleigh Ride

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sleigh Ride

Harry stood at the window, watching the light snowfall. He thought about how much he would enjoy a sleigh ride with Severus.

Tracing patterns on the frosty glass, Harry smiled at the reflection of his lover. Maybe there was a way. 

~*~

Severus gasped around the metal bit between his teeth as the reins hit his reddened arse, his cock rubbing against the mattress. Harry snapped the leather again, and then thrust into Severus's hastily prepared entrance. Far too soon, Harry pulled out and came in thick spurts over the heated flesh. 

There's nothing better than a one horse open sleigh.


End file.
